


Coming With Us

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Ada cresce, picchia, difende le amiche e arriva alle superiori. Con Francisca che la segue nell'ombra.





	Coming With Us

Ada era stata salvata da un incendio, da bambina. Aveva pochi mesi, e non poteva ricordare nulla. Ma delle mani amorevoli l'avevano accolta, e lei aveva riso e si era consegnata alla sua nuova famiglia, alla sua stupenda e supportiva famiglia. Il nome Jensen le venne assegnato, il nome Ada le venne posato sul capo. Crebbe come Ada Jensen, e non poteva che essere più felice. Fin da piccola aveva sempre avuto una forte propensione alla giustizia, sia quella grande, come dire che i Repubblicani erano orribili, che quella piccola, come difendere le sue amiche che venivano derise e picchiate prima perché non magre, poi perché non bianche, successivamente perché non eterosessuali. Ci aveva messo un po' a capire che non fosse normale, amare le ragazze. A lei erano sempre tanto piaciute! Ma la sua esperienza da bambina era stata fidanzarsi con un ragazzo, Reed, e a tutti era rimasta impressa l'idea che lei amasse solo i ragazzi. Che cosa strana. Capì che le cose erano diverse quando baciò Carella, in quinta elementare, e lei rimase tutta sorpresa e le chiese una cosa del tipo "ma sei lesbica?" e allora Ada aveva iniziato a fare delle ricerche. Adesso capiva perché chiamavano in maniera spiacevole le sue compagne, i maschi. Le insultavano ed Ada non poteva non fare nulla. Si lanciava sui bulli, minacciandoli, e quelli urlavano perché JC, una bambina di prima, li aveva colpiti con la pinzatrice, fino a farli piangere chiedendo scusa. Poi una ragazzina uguale a lei, ma di seconda, era corsa a recuperarla, gridando il suo nome.  
"JCCCC, JCCCC!"  
Aveva urlato esagitata, prendendo la più piccola per portarla via, lontano dalla rissa. Ada credeva che si fosse messa nei guai, ma incredibilmente i ragazzi di quinta non avevano voluto dire chi li aveva feriti con la pinzatrice. Ada capì perché quando notò lo sguardo blu della bambina, nascosta dietro i suoi capelli neri, minacciare questa volta con un grosso dizionario di inglese i bulli interpellati dalle insegnanti.  
A quanto pare le eroine erano presenti in tutte le classi.  
Ada iniziò a capire meglio la dinamica dei fidanzati alle medie. Appena arrivata aveva conosciuto un sacco di alunni diversi, certi alla moda, certi simpatici, altri proprio stronzi. Le persone maligne c'erano anche lì. Tra esse, una ragazza che si trovava sempre nell'aula di informatica, Francisca. Era di un anno più grande, e squadrava Ada dall'alto in basso. Con aria di superiorità la commentava sempre, e la ragazza si era iniziata a chiedere come avesse attirato la sua attenzione. All'inizio - se ci rifletteva, ricordava quando la vide in corridoio per la prima volta - Francisca l'aveva osservata a lungo, in silenzio, curiosa. Poi aveva iniziato a comportarsi da vera stronza. Era accaduto quando... si era fatta vedere con Carella, con Malik, il fratellino piccolo di Brianna, Brianna stessa, e tanti altri amici e amiche. Sì, era iniziato lì. Cosa poteva essere successo? Magari odiava Carella? O Brianna? Lei era del terzo anno, sarebbe andata presto alle superiori, la famosa High School. Quando aveva chiesto alla ragazza quella aveva riso, per poi scuotere la testa.  
"Francisca non ha molti amici. Probabilmente è invidiosa di te, perché hai noi. Ma non devi sentirti triste per lei. Se è sola è perché si comporta in maniera poco leale."  
Le aveva detto. Anche Tracer, una ragazza cinese che era arrivata lì per studiare, appoggiava l'idea di Brianna.  
"Jock ha ragione, Francisca è invidiosa. E poi, potrebbe anche solo essere che non le piaci."  
Aveva detto con aria di una persona saggia, chiamando Brianna con il suo soprannome. Ada la squadrò perplessa.  
"Posso non piacere alle persone? Senza motivo?"  
Lei annuì, per poi appoggiarsi alla ragazzona del terzo anno. Jock rise piano e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia, poi tornò a guardare Ada.  
"Sì, puoi. Succede, anzi, molto spesso. Non devi prendertela. Certe persone meglio perderle che trovarle. Poi Francisca non la incontrerai più, una volta finite le medie."  
In effetti, la terza media di Ada fu abbastanza tranquilla. Ogni volta che combatteva contro le ingiustizie e i bulli intervenivano sempre Jock, Tracer, e anche quella bambina che scappava dalle elementari per infilarsi nella struttura delle medie, distante un cortile interno, quella che pinzò le dita dei bulli di quinta anni prima.  
La sorella maggiore, Paula, correva sempre a recuperarla urlando il suo nome.  
"JCCCC, JCCCC! Torna subito qui, devi andare in classe!"  
Ada imparò presto la differenza tra bisessuali, omosessuali ed etero. Capì di far parte della prima categoria, e si pubblicizzò sempre come tale nei momenti in cui veniva chiesto. Qualcuno borbottava, ma lei era felice e sicura nella sua posizione. Nessuno l'aveva mai fatta sentire inferiore.  
A tal proposito, Francisca effettivamente non si fece vedere - giustamente, era andata alle superiori - e quasi Ada si scordò di lei. Quando passò a sua volta l'anno, e arrivò il momento di andare nella famosa High School, Ada entrò vivace e pronta ad delle nuove scoperte.  
  
Il mondo attorno a lei era drammaticamente cambiato, ancora una volta. I corpi delle sue compagne - e anche quello dei maschi - iniziò a sbocciare. Ada prese bene quella strana cosa chiamata adolescenza, che le permetteva di avere muscoli più sviluppati e una mente più acuta. Al tempo stesso, iniziava ad avere i fianchi più larghi e il petto più pesante, e la cosa non era affatto un bene. Come poteva muoversi e correre in quelle condizioni? Per fortuna non stava diventando formosa come Jock, che, aveva scoperto, aveva una quarta di reggiseno. Ad Ada non piaceva quello strumento, e cercava di indossarlo il meno possibile. Riusciva ancora a correre senza fastidi, e odiava l'idea di doverlo mettere prima o poi.  
"Ma perché. Se esistono, sono fatte per stare su senza supporti."  
Aveva detto una volta a Tracer, la quale aveva alzato le spalle. Lei indossava dei push up super rinforzati per mettere in mostra più di quel poco che aveva. Jock, soddisfatta della sua abbondanza, rideva.  
"Le mie mi infastidiscono, te lo garantisco. Tu invece le hai ancora in crescita, devi stare tranquilla. Quando avranno finito capirai cosa ti serve. Non affrettare i tempi."  
Mamma Brianna era sempre la voce della ragione. Anche se faticava a notare che il suo fratellino, Malik, ora alle medie, guardava sempre con occhio libidinoso il davanzale suo e di tutte le ragazze che gli capitavano davanti.  
"A me servono compresse, perché se voglio diventare una SWAT, devono stare al loro posto e non intralciarmi."  
Aveva detto con sicurezza Ada, guardando i ragazzi correre.  
"A loro basta un paio di boxer e stanno comodi."  
Brianna li guardò con aria critica.  
"Loro sono senza cervello: gli sballonzola tutto lì sotto."  
Aveva commentato scatenando una risata anche in Tracer e Paula. Paula?  
Le ragazze si girarono, e la ragazza più bassa e piccina, dai capelli neri e gli occhi blu, si zittì subito abbassando appena la testina.  
"Scusatemi... Ma sono appena arrivata e voi mi piacete tanto. Inoltre mia sorella continua a pedinarvi, e allora ho pensato che fosse meglio introdurvela."  
Le donne si guardarono intorno, cercando la piccola JC, che era nascosta dietro la schiena della quasi gemella.  
Ada si abbassò alla sua altezza, e le sorrise gentile.  
"Ciao, JC. Puoi stare con noi se vuoi."  
Disse Jock, andando a carezzarle la testa. Paula addocchiò la sorella, preoccupata. Invece questa non addentò la mano di Tracer, e sorrise perfino. Una scena inquietante per tutte, perché nessuno aveva mai visto JC sorridere. Forse nemmeno Paula.  
Ma improvvisamente il momento miracoloso terminò, perché JC aprì gli occhioni e si girò a guardare un punto non ben preciso nel giardino della scuola. Paula si girò a sua volta, scrutando l'orizzonte.  
"JC, chi hai visto?"  
Chiese sicura dell'istinto della sorellina. Li indicò un albero, da cui effettivamente spuntava un angolo di un pc chiuso.  
"Francisca ci sta spiando."  
Commentò semplicemente, indicando con il ditino omicida il tronco. Ada si rimise in piedi, e camminò decisa verso la zona incriminata. Quando girò intorno al tronco trovò effettivamente l'informatica. Era cresciuta, ed era sbocciata anche lei. In seconda superiore, indossava un maglione abbastanza largo, ma una giacca molto fashion era poggiata sullo zaino che riposava tra l'erba. Le altre ragazze rimasero a guardarla da lontano, commentando la cosa.  
"Francisca? La rompicazzo delle medie, quella che odiava Ada?"  
"Sì, lei. L'invidiosa."  
"Aaaa rosicona!"  
Ada si spostò davanti alla ragazza, che, più alta di Ada, era ben premuta contro la corteccia, il volto distorto in un'espressione di vergogna, imbarazzo e indecisione. Aveva anche le ginocchia tremanti, Ada ne era sicura.  
Così decise di metterla ulteriormente al muro. Appoggiò le mani ai fianchi delle sue braccia, alzando la testa per guardarla dritta negli occhi, nascosti dalle lenti da vista trasparenti. Rimase in silenzio, osservando la sfumatura rossa delle sue guance, con attenzione.  
"Perché mi spii? Credevo di non piacerti."  
Disse piano, con la sua bella voce particolare, profonda e matura. L'altra scosse la testa e chiuse gli occhi, scivolando lentamente fino a terra, rannicchiata dietro le ginocchia, il pc stretto al petto.  
"Non sono... affari tuoi."  
Rispose lei, solo, tremante. Ada si inginocchiò, ma tenne una mano premuta contro il tronco, come a non lasciarla sfuggire.  
"Lo sono, perché spii me. È meglio che tu stia attenta, perché JC Denton è praticamente un segugio. Ti ha trovata subito. Faresti meglio ad uscire allo scoperto e venire con noi al posto che seguirmi da lontano. Lo fai da quando sono arrivata qui?"  
Le chiese, cercando di non essere troppo dura. Lei annuì, senza riuscire a guardarla in faccia. Ada fece un piccolo sorriso, e si sedette vicino a lei, senza toccarla, guardando le foglie cadere vicino a lei.  
"In fin dei conti, è una cosa che posso capire, se sei sola. Ma se non hai molti amici non posso aiutarti molto se non vieni. Mi hanno detto che sei una vera stronza."  
Ada rise nel vedere le sue guance gonfiarsi dal fastidio.  
"Anche se lo sei, posso sopportarti. Per un po', forse. Non abbiamo mai parlato molto noi due, a qualche quei battibecchi. Però abbiamo condiviso molto lo stesso spazio. Posso dire di conoscerti?"  
Chiese, senza volere una vera risposta. Portò una mano vicino alla coscia dell'altra, e la sfiorò, facendola avvampare. Ada girò la testa verso di lei, sorridendole tranquilla.  
"Sono bisessuale, sai."  
Le confessa, gentile. Sa che è meglio dirlo prima. Aveva perso alcune persone che avevano scoperto solo a posteriori il suo orientamento, ed era meglio metterlo subito in conto. Soprattutto perché quelle amiche non avevano più voluto essere toccate da lei.  
Francisca borbottò qualcosa a bassissima voce.  
"Lo so, idiota. Sei passata a scuola con lo striscione LGBTQ+. E poi ti sei picchiata con McReady perché prendeva per il culo Cavaleri."  
Ada spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa.  
"Sai di Cavaleri?"  
Francisca si tolse gli occhiali, e li poggiò sul pc che lentamente aveva allontanato dal petto.  
"Sì. È un mio conoscente. Seguiamo entrambi il corso di informatica avanzata, anche se è ancora in terza media."  
Disse a bassa voce.  
"È stato tra i primi a difendere i diritti LGBT alle medie."  
Commentò Ada, girandosi a guardare gli occhi grigi e bellissimi di Francisca. L'altra rispose con un piccolissimo e timido sorriso, e Ada si sentì avvampare.  
"Per favore, vieni con noi."  
Provò ancora, avvicinando di nuovo la mano verso la sua, che teneva fermi gli occhiali. Francisca divenne tutta rossa e la sua prima reazione fu di allontanarsi, ma Ada la bloccò con decisione e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi.  
"Per favore, Francisca."  
Le chiese ancora. L'informatica deglutì, e poi annuì, sconfitta.  
  
Quando Ada tornò, trascinando una riluttante Francisca, tutte le altre rimasero sorprese. Jock sollevò un sopracciglio nel veder arrivare la ragazza, che arrivava quasi alla sua altezza. Non amava avere rivali in centimetri.  
"Quindi, Pritchard, sei dei nostri?"  
Chiese ironicamente. Tracer nascose un sorriso dietro la manica della maglia. L'interpellata inforcò nuovamente gli occhiali e spostò indietro i capelli castani.  
"Sono stata obbligata. Ada mi ha costretto. Ma non mi piacete."  
Ci tenne a ribadire, altezzosa. JC rimase in silenzio a guardarla, senza commentare, e Paula invece la accolse con più entusiasmo.  
"Hai delle unghie bellissime!"  
L'altra fece un mezzo sorriso.  
"Lavoro molto al pc, devo tenerle curate."  
Disse lasciandosi un po' più andare. Ada sembrava contenta, vicino a loro. Guardò le ragazze, e prese un profondo respiro. Era andata molto meglio del previsto, con Francisca. O forse peggio. Una cotta dove poteva rientrare, se l'aveva su una delle ragazze più stronze che avesse conosciuto?


End file.
